Patiently
by GREENPEACE1990
Summary: Kira is dating trent but when he starts to abuse her who will she turn to? ConnerKira
1. Default Chapter

Ok. Let me just say that I don't own Power rangers or the characters in this story. But the story is ALL MINE!:)

**Patiently**

Conner sat alone at a table at Hailey's Cyber café daydreaming when Ethan James, his "Partner in Crime Fighting" came and sat next to him.

"Hey Conner."

"Hm? Oh, hey Ethan."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing much." Conner replied.

Just then Trent came through the doors with Kira at his side laughing at something he said. A scowl instantly found its way to Conner's face. This didn't go unnoticed by Ethan.

"Jealous?" Ethan asked with a knowing smirk.

"NO!" Conner replied a little too quickly.

"Hmm. I think I just figured out what or should I say whom you were thinking about."

"And who would that be?" said Conner irritated.

"A certain yellow Pterodactyl we all know." Ethan replied.

"So what if I was?!" Conner asked hotly.

"Hey no need to bite my head off! I was just wondering why you were thinking of her when you know she's with Trent."

Conner sighed. "I can't help it! I don't even know what she's doing with him. I mean he almost killed her!"

"Maybe he's changed." Ethan offered.

"Haven't you heard the expression a zebra can't change his stripes?" Conner asked back.

Kira and Trent walked over to them and pulled up a seat.

"Hey guys." They said.

"Hey." Ethan replied. Conner mumbled something under his breath.

"Conner are you ok?" Kira asked worriedly.

"Actually I'm not feeling so hot. I think I'm gonna head home and rest." Conner said.

"Ok. Drive safe." Kira said.

Trent put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. That was enough to make Conner throw up. He couldn't take it any more and quickly walked out of the cyber Café and out to his car.

Conner let out a sigh once he got in his car.

"I'll just go home, take a nice relaxing shower and go to bed. Then everything will be better tomorrow. I hope."

NOTE:

Ok. I know it's kinda short but I wanna know what you guys think. Please read and review. Do you think I have something here? Does this story suck so far? Do you have any suggestions?


	2. Patiently Chapter2

Ok. I'm back and first I want to say to the person(s) who said I put Trent TOTALLY out of character that I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to and to be honest I didn't even think about it. I just wanted to have a different plot than everyone else and I wanted a more dramatic way of getting Conner and Kira together. So I'll just say that Trent is still under the spell of the evil dino gem and doesn't want to betray his 'father'. Sorry again!!!

**Chapter 2**

The next day at school Conner pulled up in his car hoping that today would be better than yesterday.

"Hey Conner! Are you feeling any better?"

Conner turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Kira.

"Hey Kira. I'm better." He replied.

"Good. You hade me really worried."

Conner smiled and was about to say something when the bell rang. Conner and Kira quickly made their way to homeroom.

Besides being bored out of their minds everyone made it through school that day.

Conner was walking out of the school building and to his car. He was alone because Ethan had computer club and Trent was supposed to be taking Kira to practice.

Conner was about to get into his car when he heard a noise and some yelling.

He walked over to where the noise was coming from and seen Trent and Kira.

Trent was yelling and cussing at Kira. Conner instantly grew angry.

He started walking toward them but go there just in time to see Trent kick a trash can violently and storm away leaving Kira shocked.

Conner ran over to her.

"Kira! Are you ok?!"

"I-I-I'm fine." Kira replied. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"What was that about?" Conner asked still angry.

"I don't know he just got really made about something."

"About what?" Conner pressed.

Kira was deep in thought.

"Oh just forget about it he didn't mean it." Kira said.

"What do you mean just forget about it he almost hurt you!"

"No he didn't! He's just a little upset. His dad has been putting a lot of pressure on him. No harm done." Kira replied walking away.

"Yet." Conner mumbled under his breath following Kira.

"Do you need a ride?" Conner asked

"That would be nice." Kira smiled.

Conner and Kira drove to Hailey's Cyber Space (A/N: is that where she practices?). Kira went and got set up and Conner sat at a table and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about Trent yelling at Kira like that. She hadn't done anything wrong. The only thing keeping him from hunting down Trent and kicking his ass was the fact that kira might be mad at him and he couldn't take seeing that sad face again. It would break his heart.

Conner was distracted from his thought by Kira's angelic voice.

_**Looking back, I don't regret**_

_**One singe bit**_

_**Memories will keep me close **_

_**When you walk away**_

_**It's harder than I could imagine**_

_**Guess I should have known that**_

_**Close your eyes, I'll be there**_

_**I'll come running anywhere**_

_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay**_

_**I will wait for you 'cause**_

_**True love will never fade**_

_**When it's real you can feel it**_

_**And I know that you know**_

_**That I will keep on waiting**_

_**Patiently, patiently for you**_

_**Stormy Tuesday afternoons**_

_**Haven't been the same**_

_**I used to stand outside and taste**_

_**The sweetness of rain**_

_**It's harder when it really happens**_

_**Oh I wish I'd known that**_

_**Close my eyes and you're there**_

_**But I can't find you anywhere**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Patiently**_

_**So patiently**_

_**When I'm lost I try to find you**_

_**When I turn around I'm right behind you.**_

"_I'll Wait for you patiently Kira_" thought over in his head.

**NOTE:**

Well what did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? Give me some reviews and I'll try to update ASAP!


	3. Patiently Chapter3

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING POWER RANGERS. I don't own the characters either. I do however own this story!

**Patiently Chapter3**

After Kira's practice she asked Conner if he could drive her to Trent's house because she needed to talk to him. Conner reluctantly did so.

"Thanks for the ride Conner, I owe you one."

"No problem, but are you sure you wanna go there alone?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Even after what he did to you earlier?" Conner asked shocked.

"CONNER! He didn't do anything to me!" Kira replied angrily.

"Fine! He didn't do anything to you!" Conner replied not wanting to fight with her anymore.

They pulled up to Trent's place 15 minutes later and Kira started to get out of the car. Conner grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down.

"Be careful Kira." Conner told her.

"I will Conner nothings gonna happen.

"Call me when you get home."

"Okay. I will." Kira smiled at his over protectiveness.

As Kira walked up the pathway Conner couldn't help but have a gut feeling that something bad might happen. He drove off.

_**At Trent's house**_

Kira made it to the door and rang the door bell. After 2 minutes Trent answered it.

"Hey Trent." Kira Smiled.

"Kira." Trent said coldly and stepped aside so she could come in.

Kira stepped in and closed the door.

"Listen Trent I-"

"Have fun?" Trent cut her off.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked confused.

"I saw you with 'him'."

"You mean Conner?"

"Got it in one." Trent replied cockily  
"What were you doing with him Kira?"

"Nothing. After you left he was nice enough to give me a lift to my practice and stay around to bring me here."

"I'm sure!" Trent yelled

Kira was shocked at this outburst.

"Listen Kira I don't want you hanging around him anymore okay?"

"What!?" Kira shouted/asked.

"You heard me!" Trent yelled just as loud.

"You can't ask me to do that! He's one of my best friends!"

"Friends come and go Kira. Besides you'll have me and Ethan if you wish to still talk to him."

NO! N-O! I won't do it! I can't! Kira looked like she would bust in to tears any moment.

_I can't stop talking to Conner! He's my best friend! He's ALWAYS been there for me, looking out for me. Trent can be replaced! Conner Can't!_ Kira thought over in her head.

"You CAN and you WILL!" Trent interrupted her thoughts.

NO! You can be replaced but Conner can't! She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kira turned to walk out the door but was stopped when Trent forcefully grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" Kira yelled.

"SHUT UP!!" Trent yelled at her then slammed her against a wall.

Kira let all of the tears she'd been holding fall out.

"Now listen! Look at me!" Trent yelled shaking her.

Kira forced herself to look up.

"You will NOT talk to Conner EVER again! Do I make myself Clear?!"

Kira tried to break away but was stopped with a hard slap across her face.

"I said do I make myself clear?"

Kira just nodded.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Trent said coldly.

"Yes." Kira forced out.

"Good. Now it's getting dark you better let me walk you home."

Kira was too scared to say anything so she just followed him.

When they got to Kira's house Trent violently kissed her and forced his tongue in her mouth. Kira was about to walk in her house when Trent roughly grabbed her arm.

"Oh Kira if you tell ANYONE about what happed tonight you'll be sorry."

Kira just nodded.

"Are we going to talk to Conner tomorrow? Trent asked her evilly.

"No." Kira said weakly.

Trent smirked. "Sleep well babe."

Once Kira got in to her house and locked the door she ran into her room and cried. She had thought about calling Conner or even Ethan but then she remembered what Trent had said._ How could I have been so stupid? Conner tried to warn me but I told him nothing would happen. I can't believe Trent did that to me. I thought he loved me!_ Kira thought.

Eventually Kira cried herself to sleep being grateful that her parents hadn't heard her sobbing.

_**Next Morning:**_

Kira woke up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy, her cheek swollen and she has a bruise all around her wrist. All in all she was a wreck!  
She quickly took a shower and got ready for school making sure she brought plenty of consealer (A/N: Spelling?) for her cheek.

Kira grabbed ant energy bar and ran out the door. She couldn't imagine not EVER talking to Conner.

_**At School:**_

Kira ran as fast as she could to get to her locker and avoid seeing Trent or Conner for that matter. She was doing great. She had just shut her locker and didn't even see either of them.

The bell was about to ring in 5 minutes so she started walking to homeroom until she bumped into someone.

"OH I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and-." She stopped when she realized exactly who it was that she bumped into.

"Conner?"

"Hey Kira! Are you okay!? I waited for you to call last night but you didn't I was really worried!"

"Sorry about that. I got home and fell asleep. I didn't mean to worry you." Kira smiled. At the same time watching out for Trent.

"Are you ok Kira?" Conner asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm gonna get to homeroom." Kira said setting her hand on Conner's shoulder.

Bad idea. The sleeve of her shirt rode up.

"Kira! What happened to your wrist?" Conner asked worried examining it.

Kira froze. Should she tell him about what Trent did? No she couldn't. She had to think fast!

"Uh, volley ball serve. Another reason to hate P.E." she laughed nervously and quickly walked away.

Conner didn't buy it but let it slide. Just then the bell rang and he ran off to homeroom.

_TBC......_

_**NOTE:**_

There another chapter! R&R!! Tell me what you guys think. Again I apologize for making Trent such a dark, evil character it just fits with the storyline.

Until next time!


	4. Patiently Chapter4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything! !!

**Patiently Chapter4**

School was FINALLY over. Conner noticed that Kira had been ignoring him that day and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Kira had been miserable not being able to talk to Conner. She hadn't seen Trent all day but didn't want to take any chances.

Conner saw Kira practically running out of the building. He quickly went after her.

"Hey Kira! Wait up." Conner yelled to her.

_Oh great!_ Kira thought in her head. She couldn't just ignore Conner but she hoped that Trent wasn't anywhere around.

"Hey Conner." She put on her best fake smile.

"Where were you all day? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh I was uh- just around." Kira replied.

Conner didn't buy it at all.

"Why didn't you come find me and Ethan?"

"I don't need to spend EVERY minute with you Conner!" she snapped. _Yes you do!_ Her mind argued with her.

Kira looked at the corner and her blood turned cold. Trent was _RIGHT THERE!_

Conner saw the look on Kira's face and asked what was wrong.

"N-n-nothing" Kira replied a little shaken.

"Kira I know you well enough to know it's never nothing." Conner told her.

Kira started to get really scared. She noticed the look in Trent's eyes. It was a dark look. He looked like he would kill her. He slapped his hands together in a violent way and she knew it was a jester for what might happen to her.

Conner was getting worried. _What's wrong with Kira?_ His mind questioned.

Kira had to get away. She knew that Trent wouldn't do anything while Conner was there. _I need to get home. No wait I can't my parents left for the weekend and Trent might come there if I'm alone. Now what am I gunna do?_ Kira thought over.

"Conner? Can I ask you a HUGE favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well I really want to go home but my parents are gone for the weekend and I REALLY don't want to be alone. So I was wondering if you could take me to you place." Kira said quickly.

"I- what?" Conner asked shocked.

"Well I mean you said your parents are hardly ever home but if it's an inconvenience..." Kira Trailed off.

"No! It's okay. Do you want to stop by your house to get some clothes?" Conner said a little too excitedly.

"That'd be great! Thank you soooo much Conner! You're the BEST!"

They walked over to Conner's car and Kira looked back and noticed Trent was gone. This scared her a little more.

About 10 to 15 minutes later they pulled up at Kira's house.

Kira was about to get out of the car when she stopped.

"Conner will you come in with me?" She asked

"Sure." Conner replied.

Kira quickly got everything she needed and they left.

They pulled up Conner's driveway about 10 minutes later.

Conner pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Kira sat her things on the couch.

"So this is Conner McKnight's bachelor pad?" Kira asked with humor in her voice.

Conner just laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Conner asked.

"A little." Kira Replied.

They walked into the kitchen and Conner got her something to eat.

"Kira, can I ask you something."

"Sure." Replied Kira.

"Why didn't you want to be alone?"

"I-I-I just didn't okay?" Kira replied nervously.

"You're not telling me the truth." Conner stated matter-o-factly.

Kira just sighed.

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Fine." Conner would let it go for now.

Kira was eating her food when Conner realized something purple on her cheek.

"Hey Kira hold still. You've got a little mark on your face." Conner leaned over to wipe it off.

Kira let him. As he was wiping it off Kira realized just how good Conner's strong, warm hand felt on her skin.

As Conner was wiping the _'mark'_ off of her face he noticed that it just got bigger. Kira didn't notice that he was wiping off her consealer.

Conner had wiped all of it off and realized that it wasn't a mark. It was a bruise.

"GEEZ Kira! Where did you get that!?" Conner wailed.

Kira found that she just couldn't lie to him and just looked down.

"Kira?" Conner asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

When Kira looked up her eyes were streaming with tears.

Kira through her arms around his neck and cried her heart out.

"Kira what happened?" Conner asked worriedly.

"You were right Conner." Kira sobbed.

"What do you mean?"

"He hurt me."

"Who Kira? Who hurt you?"

Conner suddenly put two and two together

"TRENT!?!?" Conner asked with complete anger in his voice.

Kira only cried more.

"GO AHEAD CONNER! Say I TOLD YOU SO!" Kira yelled through tears.

Conner just took Kira in his arms and whispered reassuring thing in her ear.

"It was horrible Conner. He said He didn't want me talking or hanging out with you anymore and when I told him no he-he hit me..."

Conner made a silent vow to hunt down Trent a kill him. NO ONE EVER hurt Kira.

"Shh. Its okay now Kira. I'm here. I'll protect you." Conner told her.

"Really?" Kira asked wiping away some of her tears.

"Of Course." I won't let that sorry mother fr near you."

"I don't want you to get hurt though. I mean he said he would hurt you."

"Don't worry Kira. I'll be just fine. I'd protect you with my life Kira."

_Should I tell her? I mean I do love her but is she ready to hear it right now?_ Conner fought with his mind. He had finally decided to tell her. If she wasn't ready for a relationship yet he would wait. Not to mention technically she was still with Trent.

"I love you Kira."

Kira's head shot up.

"What!?" Kira asked shocked. Was she really hearing this?

"I take it by your reaction you heard me loud and clear. Listen I know that you've obviously been through a hard time so I wouldn't blame you if...."

Conner was cut off by Kira's lips on his. Conner was shocked at first but soon started kissing her back.

Kira was enjoying feeling Conner's lips on hers. She was a little shocked when Conner parted her lips with his tongue. She'd never felt like this before and that's how she knew that she loved Conner back.

Kira pulled apart from the kiss long enough to say

"I love you too Conner."

They once again joined in a passionate lip lock.

_**NOTE:**_

Okay. What did you think? Good? Bad? PLEASE R&R!!! Sorry it took so long but School started up again and I had a bad case of writer's block.

I just wanted to let you know that there will be a chapter 4 ½. It will be a lemon. A close friend of mine is writing it for me. I know that won't let me post it so for those of you who are interested it will be at my yahoo group. The address is in my profile. but there's a catch. You have to join first


	5. Patiently Chapter 5

Hello I'm Back!!!! Once again I must say that I don't own anything except for this story.

**Patiently Chapter 5**

Conner woke up with Kira in his arms and couldn't believe what happened the day before. It was incredible.

Kira slowly started to wake up. She felt Conner's strong arms wrap around her and for once she felt like she was home.

"Good morning beautiful." Conner said huskily.

"Mmmm, Good morning Conner." Kira replied still a little drowsy.

"Are you feeling okay Kira?"

"I'm feeling wonderful"

"I love you Conner." Kira said dreamily

"I love you too Kira." Conner replied slightly tightening his hold on her waist.

Conner checked the clock and it was well into the late afternoon about 4:00. They reluctantly decided to get up.

Conner threw some sweat pants on but didn't bother to put a shirt on. Kira went to Conner's closet and pulled on one of his flannel shirts. It was a little distracting to Conner since the flannel reached to about mid thigh on her.

Kira squealed when Conner snuck up from behind her and picked her up. He carried her bridal style to his kitchen where he sat her down on the kitchen table.

"Conner!"

"What?" Conner replied innocently.

Conner started kissing Kira before she could say anything to him. She let Conner's strong hand slightly slide up her shirt and rub the upper tops of her thighs.

Kira couldn't help but to let out a loud moan. Kira wrapped her legs around Conner's waist and started to finger his abs.

After about 10 to 15 minutes of making out they decided to make something to eat.

"What do you want to eat Kira?"

"Anything is fine. For some reason I'm super hungry today" she laughed.

They settled on some Progresso Chicken Noodle Soup (a/n: That stuff is pretty good)

While they were eating Conner decided to try and talk to Kira about the whole Trent situation.

"Hey Kira."

"What's up Conner?"

"Well I've kind of been thinking and I think that you should inform the police about what Trent did."

"Conner, I'm fine. It's in the past now. I have you."

"You'll ALWAYS have me."

"I don't want him to come after me."

"Kira but what if Trent does it to some other girl beside I wouldn't let that creep near you." Conner promised.

Kira started to think about it but her stomach started disagreeing with her and she ran to the bathroom. Conner quickly got up and went after her. He waited until she came out before he asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine Conner. I guess that the soup didn't agree with me." Kira said nauseously.

"Are you sure?" Conner asked worriedly.

Kira just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for worrying but I'm fine."

"Alright. Do you want to go somewhere or do something tonight?" Conner asked shyly.

"Are you asking me out Mr. McKnight?" Kira teased

"Well yea. We never really did have a first date."

"Okay but let me take a shower and get changed first."

"Alright. I need to get ready myself.

They both smiled at each other before walking to different rooms.

**NOTE: **

Well there it is! FINALLY!!! Sorry it's so short. I'm also sorry that it took so long. I was really sick and ended up being admitted to the hospital. But I'm back in action!!! I want to thank all of you that reviewed and those of you that joined my yahoo group! You guys are the BEST!!! I actually have a question. For those of you that read Patiently chapter 41/2 you know that Conner and Kira did the "Naughty. I asked all of my friends and the say that I should Make Kira pregnant. What do you think? Should I make Kira pregnant or not? It's up to you! Majority rulz!!! Please R&R. I love you guys!!! (lol)


	6. Patiently Chapter 6

Hey there! I'm back!!!! Miss me? Thanks to all of you guys who put up your opinions about the pregnancy thing. All I can say is ... Majority Rules!!! I guess Kira is going to be pregnant. I'll make her find out a couple more chapters from now. This chapter is for you Krystal! Thanks for reviewing!

**Patiently Chapter 6**

Conner got ready for his 'big date' pretty fast and after about 30 minutes of waiting for Kira ha started to gat a little anxious. So he decided to check on her.

When he walked into the bedroom his jaw dropped. She looked amazing!

Kira just wore a pair of hip hugging jeans and a yellow baby doll tee but Conner thought that this was the most beautiful he's ever seen her.

"You look amazing Kira"

"You don't look too bad yourself Conner." Kira replied before kissing him.

They walked out to Conner's car and he opened the door for her.

"So where do you feel like going?" Conner asked.

"Hmm." Kira thought. "How about we get some pizza."

"Sounds good to me." Conner replied.

They pulled up at Tony Roma's about 15 minutes later. They sat down and pick up some menus.

"What do you want to get Kira?"

"How about we get Chicken, onions and tomatoes"

"You know me Kira, I'll eat ANYTHING!"

They shared a laugh.

While they were waiting for their pizza they just talked about nothing in particular.

"Hey Conner..."

"What is it Kira?" "Are you alright?"

"Yea but, I don't think that I ever told you how thankful I am that you helped me." "Thank you so much Conner. I don't what I would have done without you."

"Kira you don't have to thank me. I love you. There isn't anything in this world that I wouldn't do for you."

Kira reached over and snuggled into his arm and he held her until their pizza came.

They were there for about an hour more before they decided to call it a night.

Conner and Kira had just walked out of the restaurant when Kira stopped dead in her tracks and started shaking. Conner looked at her worriedly and was about to ask her what was wrong but he looked straight ahead and knew.

Right in front of them was Trent. Conner's blood was already boiling. His fists were white with rage. Conner wrapped his arm around Kira in an attempt to comfort her.

Trent ran toward them.

"Kira! Your okay! I was so worried about you! I tried to call but no one answered."

Trent tried to hug her but she stepped back and started to shake even more.

Conner roughly pushed Trent back

"Stay away from her!"

"What's your problem man?" Trent yelled/asked.

"Don't try to bullshit me! You think I don't know what you did to her?"

"Look what ever she said she's lying. She's a stupid little bitch that will say anything to get attention."

That was the last straw for Conner. Every last bit of his self restraint went up in smoke and he grabbed Trent and slammed him into the wall.

Trent punched Conner in the mouth and he spit out some blood.

"Stop it." Kira tried to say

She walked over to them and tried to pull Conner away.

Conner gently picked up Kira and moved her out of the way.

"I'm sorry Kira but I HAVE to do this. NO ONE hurts you!" Conner said before he socked Trent in the stomach causing him to cry out in pain and drop to his knees.

Conner kicked hi roughly.

"Get up you bastard! Get up!" Conner grabbed him by his shirt collar and picked him up off of the ground.

Conner was about to slam him into the wall once again but a loud siren and Read and blue lights distracted him. It was the cops. Apparently someone heard the commotion and called it in.

Kira got really scared.

"Hold it right there boys." The police officer said.

Conner set Trent down and stepped aside.

"I'm going to have to take you both down to the station."

He led Conner and Trent into the back of the car.

"Miss Do you know these gentlemen?" The officer asked.

"Y-yes"

"Could you meet us at the station?"

"Okay."

The officer drove off with Conner and Trent.

Kira wanted to cry. She had to think. She needed help. Who would go down to the station with her?

_ETHAN!_

**Note: **

Well what do you think so far? Please R&R! Let me know if you have any suggestions.

Till next time !!!


	7. Patiently Chapter7

A/N: HELLO!!! Long time no write. Sorry it's taken so long for this update!

**Patiently Chapter 7**

Kira was running as fast as her legs would carry her. She could finally see Ethan's house from down the street.

Kira ran up to the door and nervously pounded on it. The door opened to reveal Ethan.

"Ethan! Ethan you've got to help me! Oh my God! Conner! Trent! HUGE Fight! Arrested!!" Kira couldn't talk anymore and just broke down and started crying.

"Whoa! Whoa! Kira calm down! Tell me again, SLOWLY!

Kira took a long deep breath and started to tell Ethan the WHOLE story from the beginning.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. Trent told that you couldn't talk to or hang out with Conner anymore." Kira nodded. "You told him no and he got violent with you. You ran to Conner and he took care of you at his house." Kira once again nodded. "Then Conner told you that he loved you and you loved him back." Ethan stopped for a minute. This was too much to take in. He missed out on a lot. "Finally you and Conner were on a date and you guys ran into Trent. Conner beat the shit out of him and they both got arrested."

Kira nodded. "Now I'm here to get you to come down to the station with me. Please I really need your help Ethan." Kira gave him her biggest puppy dog face that she could.

Ethan just couldn't say no to her.

"Let me get my coat" Ethan sighed. Kira gave him her widest smile and threw her arms around him in a bear hug.

**Meanwhile in jail…**

Conner and Trent had to share the same cell so they were both on the opposite side of each other. They were having the biggest fiercest glaring contest known to man.

_Man, I can't believe I got my self arrested because of Trent. I mean I kind of just lost it for a second there. _Conner thought to himself.

_That moron got us both arrested for that stupid bitch Kira. She's a worthless tramp. I can't believe she picked that dumb jock over me. _Trent was thinking at the same time.

**Back to Kira and Ethan…**

Kira and Ethan were hurrying to the police station.

Ethan couldn't believe that all this happened and he didn't even know it. If he had known what Trent did to Kira he probably would have tracked him down and attempted to beat him up himself. Kira was one of his closest friends. Unlike some people Kira didn't judge him or make fun of him if he did something stupid. When he thought about it Conner didn't either except for when he was trying to get a rise out of him.

_Wow. Conner and Kira really do make a great couple. I mean they are my closest friends and they make each other happy. I knew Conner had an attraction to Kira but I never really pictured them together before._

Kira dragging him by his arm up the stairs of the police station interrupted his thoughts. Kira and Ethan ran up to the police desk and talked to the officer.

"Umm… Excuse me sir my boyfriend was arrested earlier today. The officer said to meet him down here." Kira Explained.

"What's your fella's name?" asked the slightly overweight officer.

"Conner. Conner McKnight."

"Hold on a sec." The officer then left to enter the name into the computer.

"You finally showed up" Came a jolly voice. It was the cop that had taken Conner and Trent in.

"I'm Officer Kwilos. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"I'm Kira Ford and this is my friend Ethan James." They each shook the older man's hand.

"Let's see I've done background checks on both of them and they don't seem to have any sort of police record from before so I'm assuming that they're both clean. Ms. Ford could you please tell me exactly what happened for the report?"

"Sure. Well, Trent is an ex-boyfriend of mine. He started to get violent with me so I left him and Conner helped me out. Me and Conner were on a date tonight and we ran into Trent. He started saying some things and Conner was defending me." Kira explained to officer Kwilos

Officer Kwilos took everything in and thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"Okay here's the deal. Like I said before I checked these guys out. Now, how about I let Mr. McKnight go free of charge? I'll keep Trent here for about one or two more days. You can file a police report for Trent being violent with you if you like."

"That would be great officer. I can't thank you enough." Kira said happily.

"Let me go get Mr. McKnight for you guys."

Conner was pacing on his side of the cell until an officer came and unlocked the door. Conner and Trent both went to the door.

"Well Mr. McKnight you get to go home. Mr. Fernandez is it? You have to stay here for a couple more days."

"WHAT!? WHY?!" Trent nearly yelled.

"I believe Ms. Ford is filing a police report against you getting violent with her a couple nights ago." Said the officer.

Conner just smiled and was about to leave when Trent grabbed his shoulder and held him back for a second.

"You're going to pay for this McKnight. Your little bitch too, I warned her about telling. When I get out of here you and your whore better watch your back." Trent said wickedly.

Conner merely shrugged him off and walked on out of the cell.

When he reached the waiting area he saw Kira and Ethan waiting for him. He ran and picked Kira up and spun her around. Then he planted a passionate kiss on her rosy lips.

"Oh Conner! I was sooooo worried about you! Don't you EVER do ANYTHING like that EVER again!" Kira tried to act mad but she just couldn't.

"Hey could you two stop the PDA for like three seconds?" Ethan joked

"Ethan thanks for coming down here with Kira. It means a lot to me." Conner said.

"No problem man." Ethan replied.

"So Conner, you and Kira are an item now?" Ethan teased.

"Yep!" Conner replied proudly and gave Kira a peck on the lips.

All three of them left the police station together. Luckily one of the officers had Conner's car brought over. They drove off. Conner ended up dropping Ethan off first. Then he and Kira went back to his place.

One they got there and inside Conner locked all the doors just for precaution.

"I was really worried about you Conner." Kira said.

"I know you were and I'm sorry I never meant to get you upset." Conner replied.

"That's okay. I love you Conner." Kira sighed.

"I love you too."

They kissed each other on the lips and soon everywhere else. Conner and Kira went into Conner's bedroom and soon fell back into his bed. They ended up making love until dawn.

TBC…

**NOTE:**

Well, there goes another chapter. I think this one is quite good if I do say so myself. (lol) I also want to say that suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!!!! **PLEASE R&R!!!!!! **Also I want to remind everyone about my ConnerKira romance group at yahoo.** The address is in my profile!**


End file.
